Bumch
by velixhor
Summary: A bunch of words copy and pasted repeatedly in my attempt to become a beta reader.


CHESS

Chess was running. Sprinting, heaving, moving. Her heart was going at a pace that was too fast to be considered normal, or per say healthy. A pace that could well give her a heart attack, and she knew it. But did she care? Not one bit.

"Watch it!" People screamed, shouted and the rare murmur as she bumped through people while trying to reach the camp. "Thump! Thump!" They were getting faster, quicker and closer to her. 5 or 6 maybe but probably not ten men were following her. White masks, light brown camo jackets and pants that just screamed danger. As they came through the people parted and tried to keep to the edge of the streets as much as possible. If you knew who they were you would too.

Back with Chess she was still running but out of the blue she felt it. The thumps of their boots were getting quieter. She was winning. Splinter would be proud and this was her last raid after all this.

That was 2 minutes ago now she was terrified. Chess was scared, frightful, disturbed. It was happening again. The fire through her heart. The choking of her lungs. The clogged up feeling of her throat. She fumbled through her pockets messily finding nothing but a few bills and 1 maybe 2 if she was lucky chocolates. She forgot it at the camp. Slowly it was dying out she was getting better but the thumps were getting closer.

Out of nowhere the leader of this group sprinted off. Taking huge long strides. His squad knew not to follow him, they learned from experience that defying him would do them no good.

"La fille !!, elle se suave !!" He shouted, screaming at his squad idiocy.

He was running. The young lady had gone off, straight from their camp bursting with the speed of Jesse Owens. Inside everyone was panicking, orders form the generals hadn't been given out yet because they were still panicking. Rookies and veterans alike were still panicking. Everyone was screaming. Why? Because this one child had outsmarted them all. Adults outsmarted by a child. Atrocity. Monstrosity. All of a sudden the panic turned to rage. Anger. Fury. Toward the children. The little rascals. The boy seeing this ran. Ran as if a monster was chasing him, but in reality no one was behind him. Then all of a sudden he heard a very loud "stupide". But he was too far gone, thinking that once again everyone was similar. No one noticed he left. And he forgot that. He forgot for a minute that he was UNNOTICABLE.

CHESS

She was jumping. A sharp curve that almost fractured her ankles. A curve so hard that they couldn't ever be able to tell was about to happen. But she forgot something important. Very important. They were there, it to be more specific. Garbage bins. They were there, and she bumped straight into one. Her head was bumping moving left to right, her ears were clanging, vibrating like two cymbals. The world started to turn blurry. Going into black and white. And in the distance she could see him. A blurry figure but she knew the clothing too well. Splinter. A sinister smirk curved on his face. He was right there only a few feet. However, he was too late. ShE LoSt. She was never going to see them again.

Inspired by The Edge - Alan Gibbons

CHESS

Chess was running. Sprinting, heaving, moving. Her heart was going at a pace that was too fast to be considered normal, or per say healthy. A pace that could well give her a heart attack, and she knew it. But did she care? Not one bit.

"Watch it!" People screamed, shouted and the rare murmur as she bumped through people while trying to reach the camp. "Thump! Thump!" They were getting faster, quicker and closer to her. 5 or 6 maybe but probably not ten men were following her. White masks, light brown camo jackets and pants that just screamed danger. As they came through the people parted and tried to keep to the edge of the streets as much as possible. If you knew who they were you would too.

Back with Chess she was still running but out of the blue she felt it. The thumps of their boots were getting quieter. She was winning. Splinter would be proud and this was her last raid after all this.

That was 2 minutes ago now she was terrified. Chess was scared, frightful, disturbed. It was happening again. The fire through her heart. The choking of her lungs. The clogged up feeling of her throat. She fumbled through her pockets messily finding nothing but a few bills and 1 maybe 2 if she was lucky chocolates. She forgot it at the camp. Slowly it was dying out she was getting better but the thumps were getting closer.

Out of nowhere the leader of this group sprinted off. Taking huge long strides. His squad knew not to follow him, they learned from experience that defying him would do them no good.

"La fille !!, elle se suave !!" He shouted, screaming at his squad idiocy.

He was running. The young lady had gone off, straight from their camp bursting with the speed of Jesse Owens. Inside everyone was panicking, orders form the generals hadn't been given out yet because they were still panicking. Rookies and veterans alike were still panicking. Everyone was screaming. Why? Because this one child had outsmarted them all. Adults outsmarted by a child. Atrocity. Monstrosity. All of a sudden the panic turned to rage. Anger. Fury. Toward the children. The little rascals. The boy seeing this ran. Ran as if a monster was chasing him, but in reality no one was behind him. Then all of a sudden he heard a very loud "stupide". But he was too far gone, thinking that once again everyone was similar. No one noticed he left. And he forgot that. He forgot for a minute that he was UNNOTICABLE.

CHESS

She was jumping. A sharp curve that almost fractured her ankles. A curve so hard that they couldn't ever be able to tell was about to happen. But she forgot something important. Very important. They were there, it to be more specific. Garbage bins. They were there, and she bumped straight into one. Her head was bumping moving left to right, her ears were clanging, vibrating like two cymbals. The world started to turn blurry. Going into black and white. And in the distance she could see him. A blurry figure but she knew the clothing too well. Splinter. A sinister smirk curved on his face. He was right there only a few feet. However, he was too late. ShE LoSt. She was never going to see them again.

Inspired by The Edge - Alan Gibbons

CHESS

Chess was running. Sprinting, heaving, moving. Her heart was going at a pace that was too fast to be considered normal, or per say healthy. A pace that could well give her a heart attack, and she knew it. But did she care? Not one bit.

"Watch it!" People screamed, shouted and the rare murmur as she bumped through people while trying to reach the camp. "Thump! Thump!" They were getting faster, quicker and closer to her. 5 or 6 maybe but probably not ten men were following her. White masks, light brown camo jackets and pants that just screamed danger. As they came through the people parted and tried to keep to the edge of the streets as much as possible. If you knew who they were you would too.

Back with Chess she was still running but out of the blue she felt it. The thumps of their boots were getting quieter. She was winning. Splinter would be proud and this was her last raid after all this.

That was 2 minutes ago now she was terrified. Chess was scared, frightful, disturbed. It was happening again. The fire through her heart. The choking of her lungs. The clogged up feeling of her throat. She fumbled through her pockets messily finding nothing but a few bills and 1 maybe 2 if she was lucky chocolates. She forgot it at the camp. Slowly it was dying out she was getting better but the thumps were getting closer.

Out of nowhere the leader of this group sprinted off. Taking huge long strides. His squad knew not to follow him, they learned from experience that defying him would do them no good.

"La fille !!, elle se suave !!" He shouted, screaming at his squad idiocy.

He was running. The young lady had gone off, straight from their camp bursting with the speed of Jesse Owens. Inside everyone was panicking, orders form the generals hadn't been given out yet because they were still panicking. Rookies and veterans alike were still panicking. Everyone was screaming. Why? Because this one child had outsmarted them all. Adults outsmarted by a child. Atrocity. Monstrosity. All of a sudden the panic turned to rage. Anger. Fury. Toward the children. The little rascals. The boy seeing this ran. Ran as if a monster was chasing him, but in reality no one was behind him. Then all of a sudden he heard a very loud "stupide". But he was too far gone, thinking that once again everyone was similar. No one noticed he left. And he forgot that. He forgot for a minute that he was UNNOTICABLE.

CHESS

She was jumping. A sharp curve that almost fractured her ankles. A curve so hard that they couldn't ever be able to tell was about to happen. But she forgot something important. Very important. They were there, it to be more specific. Garbage bins. They were there, and she bumped straight into one. Her head was bumping moving left to right, her ears were clanging, vibrating like two cymbals. The world started to turn blurry. Going into black and white. And in the distance she could see him. A blurry figure but she knew the clothing too well. Splinter. A sinister smirk curved on his face. He was right there only a few feet. However, he was too late. ShE LoSt. She was never going to see them again.

Inspired by The Edge - Alan Gibbons

CHESS

Chess was running. Sprinting, heaving, moving. Her heart was going at a pace that was too fast to be considered normal, or per say healthy. A pace that could well give her a heart attack, and she knew it. But did she care? Not one bit.

"Watch it!" People screamed, shouted and the rare murmur as she bumped through people while trying to reach the camp. "Thump! Thump!" They were getting faster, quicker and closer to her. 5 or 6 maybe but probably not ten men were following her. White masks, light brown camo jackets and pants that just screamed danger. As they came through the people parted and tried to keep to the edge of the streets as much as possible. If you knew who they were you would too.

Back with Chess she was still running but out of the blue she felt it. The thumps of their boots were getting quieter. She was winning. Splinter would be proud and this was her last raid after all this.

That was 2 minutes ago now she was terrified. Chess was scared, frightful, disturbed. It was happening again. The fire through her heart. The choking of her lungs. The clogged up feeling of her throat. She fumbled through her pockets messily finding nothing but a few bills and 1 maybe 2 if she was lucky chocolates. She forgot it at the camp. Slowly it was dying out she was getting better but the thumps were getting closer.

Out of nowhere the leader of this group sprinted off. Taking huge long strides. His squad knew not to follow him, they learned from experience that defying him would do them no good.

"La fille !!, elle se suave !!" He shouted, screaming at his squad idiocy.

He was running. The young lady had gone off, straight from their camp bursting with the speed of Jesse Owens. Inside everyone was panicking, orders form the generals hadn't been given out yet because they were still panicking. Rookies and veterans alike were still panicking. Everyone was screaming. Why? Because this one child had outsmarted them all. Adults outsmarted by a child. Atrocity. Monstrosity. All of a sudden the panic turned to rage. Anger. Fury. Toward the children. The little rascals. The boy seeing this ran. Ran as if a monster was chasing him, but in reality no one was behind him. Then all of a sudden he heard a very loud "stupide". But he was too far gone, thinking that once again everyone was similar. No one noticed he left. And he forgot that. He forgot for a minute that he was UNNOTICABLE.

CHESS

She was jumping. A sharp curve that almost fractured her ankles. A curve so hard that they couldn't ever be able to tell was about to happen. But she forgot something important. Very important. They were there, it to be more specific. Garbage bins. They were there, and she bumped straight into one. Her head was bumping moving left to right, her ears were clanging, vibrating like two cymbals. The world started to turn blurry. Going into black and white. And in the distance she could see him. A blurry figure but she knew the clothing too well. Splinter. A sinister smirk curved on his face. He was right there only a few feet. However, he was too late. ShE LoSt. She was never going to see them again.

Inspired by The Edge - Alan Gibbons

CHESS

Chess was running. Sprinting, heaving, moving. Her heart was going at a pace that was too fast to be considered normal, or per say healthy. A pace that could well give her a heart attack, and she knew it. But did she care? Not one bit.

"Watch it!" People screamed, shouted and the rare murmur as she bumped through people while trying to reach the camp. "Thump! Thump!" They were getting faster, quicker and closer to her. 5 or 6 maybe but probably not ten men were following her. White masks, light brown camo jackets and pants that just screamed danger. As they came through the people parted and tried to keep to the edge of the streets as much as possible. If you knew who they were you would too.

Back with Chess she was still running but out of the blue she felt it. The thumps of their boots were getting quieter. She was winning. Splinter would be proud and this was her last raid after all this.

That was 2 minutes ago now she was terrified. Chess was scared, frightful, disturbed. It was happening again. The fire through her heart. The choking of her lungs. The clogged up feeling of her throat. She fumbled through her pockets messily finding nothing but a few bills and 1 maybe 2 if she was lucky chocolates. She forgot it at the camp. Slowly it was dying out she was getting better but the thumps were getting closer.

Out of nowhere the leader of this group sprinted off. Taking huge long strides. His squad knew not to follow him, they learned from experience that defying him would do them no good.

"La fille !!, elle se suave !!" He shouted, screaming at his squad idiocy.

He was running. The young lady had gone off, straight from their camp bursting with the speed of Jesse Owens. Inside everyone was panicking, orders form the generals hadn't been given out yet because they were still panicking. Rookies and veterans alike were still panicking. Everyone was screaming. Why? Because this one child had outsmarted them all. Adults outsmarted by a child. Atrocity. Monstrosity. All of a sudden the panic turned to rage. Anger. Fury. Toward the children. The little rascals. The boy seeing this ran. Ran as if a monster was chasing him, but in reality no one was behind him. Then all of a sudden he heard a very loud "stupide". But he was too far gone, thinking that once again everyone was similar. No one noticed he left. And he forgot that. He forgot for a minute that he was UNNOTICABLE.

CHESS

She was jumping. A sharp curve that almost fractured her ankles. A curve so hard that they couldn't ever be able to tell was about to happen. But she forgot something important. Very important. They were there, it to be more specific. Garbage bins. They were there, and she bumped straight into one. Her head was bumping moving left to right, her ears were clanging, vibrating like two cymbals. The world started to turn blurry. Going into black and white. And in the distance she could see him. A blurry figure but she knew the clothing too well. Splinter. A sinister smirk curved on his face. He was right there only a few feet. However, he was too late. ShE LoSt. She was never going to see them again.

Inspired by The Edge - Alan Gibbons

CHESS

Chess was running. Sprinting, heaving, moving. Her heart was going at a pace that was too fast to be considered normal, or per say healthy. A pace that could well give her a heart attack, and she knew it. But did she care? Not one bit.

"Watch it!" People screamed, shouted and the rare murmur as she bumped through people while trying to reach the camp. "Thump! Thump!" They were getting faster, quicker and closer to her. 5 or 6 maybe but probably not ten men were following her. White masks, light brown camo jackets and pants that just screamed danger. As they came through the people parted and tried to keep to the edge of the streets as much as possible. If you knew who they were you would too.

Back with Chess she was still running but out of the blue she felt it. The thumps of their boots were getting quieter. She was winning. Splinter would be proud and this was her last raid after all this.

That was 2 minutes ago now she was terrified. Chess was scared, frightful, disturbed. It was happening again. The fire through her heart. The choking of her lungs. The clogged up feeling of her throat. She fumbled through her pockets messily finding nothing but a few bills and 1 maybe 2 if she was lucky chocolates. She forgot it at the camp. Slowly it was dying out she was getting better but the thumps were getting closer.

Out of nowhere the leader of this group sprinted off. Taking huge long strides. His squad knew not to follow him, they learned from experience that defying him would do them no good.

"La fille !!, elle se suave !!" He shouted, screaming at his squad idiocy.

He was running. The young lady had gone off, straight from their camp bursting with the speed of Jesse Owens. Inside everyone was panicking, orders form the generals hadn't been given out yet because they were still panicking. Rookies and veterans alike were still panicking. Everyone was screaming. Why? Because this one child had outsmarted them all. Adults outsmarted by a child. Atrocity. Monstrosity. All of a sudden the panic turned to rage. Anger. Fury. Toward the children. The little rascals. The boy seeing this ran. Ran as if a monster was chasing him, but in reality no one was behind him. Then all of a sudden he heard a very loud "stupide". But he was too far gone, thinking that once again everyone was similar. No one noticed he left. And he forgot that. He forgot for a minute that he was UNNOTICABLE.

CHESS

She was jumping. A sharp curve that almost fractured her ankles. A curve so hard that they couldn't ever be able to tell was about to happen. But she forgot something important. Very important. They were there, it to be more specific. Garbage bins. They were there, and she bumped straight into one. Her head was bumping moving left to right, her ears were clanging, vibrating like two cymbals. The world started to turn blurry. Going into black and white. And in the distance she could see him. A blurry figure but she knew the clothing too well. Splinter. A sinister smirk curved on his face. He was right there only a few feet. However, he was too late. ShE LoSt. She was never going to see them again.

Inspired by The Edge - Alan Gibbons

CHESS

Chess was running. Sprinting, heaving, moving. Her heart was going at a pace that was too fast to be considered normal, or per say healthy. A pace that could well give her a heart attack, and she knew it. But did she care? Not one bit.

"Watch it!" People screamed, shouted and the rare murmur as she bumped through people while trying to reach the camp. "Thump! Thump!" They were getting faster, quicker and closer to her. 5 or 6 maybe but probably not ten men were following her. White masks, light brown camo jackets and pants that just screamed danger. As they came through the people parted and tried to keep to the edge of the streets as much as possible. If you knew who they were you would too.

Back with Chess she was still running but out of the blue she felt it. The thumps of their boots were getting quieter. She was winning. Splinter would be proud and this was her last raid after all this.

That was 2 minutes ago now she was terrified. Chess was scared, frightful, disturbed. It was happening again. The fire through her heart. The choking of her lungs. The clogged up feeling of her throat. She fumbled through her pockets messily finding nothing but a few bills and 1 maybe 2 if she was lucky chocolates. She forgot it at the camp. Slowly it was dying out she was getting better but the thumps were getting closer.

Out of nowhere the leader of this group sprinted off. Taking huge long strides. His squad knew not to follow him, they learned from experience that defying him would do them no good.

"La fille !!, elle se suave !!" He shouted, screaming at his squad idiocy.

He was running. The young lady had gone off, straight from their camp bursting with the speed of Jesse Owens. Inside everyone was panicking, orders form the generals hadn't been given out yet because they were still panicking. Rookies and veterans alike were still panicking. Everyone was screaming. Why? Because this one child had outsmarted them all. Adults outsmarted by a child. Atrocity. Monstrosity. All of a sudden the panic turned to rage. Anger. Fury. Toward the children. The little rascals. The boy seeing this ran. Ran as if a monster was chasing him, but in reality no one was behind him. Then all of a sudden he heard a very loud "stupide". But he was too far gone, thinking that once again everyone was similar. No one noticed he left. And he forgot that. He forgot for a minute that he was UNNOTICABLE.

CHESS

She was jumping. A sharp curve that almost fractured her ankles. A curve so hard that they couldn't ever be able to tell was about to happen. But she forgot something important. Very important. They were there, it to be more specific. Garbage bins. They were there, and she bumped straight into one. Her head was bumping moving left to right, her ears were clanging, vibrating like two cymbals. The world started to turn blurry. Going into black and white. And in the distance she could see him. A blurry figure but she knew the clothing too well. Splinter. A sinister smirk curved on his face. He was right there only a few feet. However, he was too late. ShE LoSt. She was never going to see them again.

Inspired by The Edge - Alan Gibbons

CHESS

Chess was running. Sprinting, heaving, moving. Her heart was going at a pace that was too fast to be considered normal, or per say healthy. A pace that could well give her a heart attack, and she knew it. But did she care? Not one bit.

"Watch it!" People screamed, shouted and the rare murmur as she bumped through people while trying to reach the camp. "Thump! Thump!" They were getting faster, quicker and closer to her. 5 or 6 maybe but probably not ten men were following her. White masks, light brown camo jackets and pants that just screamed danger. As they came through the people parted and tried to keep to the edge of the streets as much as possible. If you knew who they were you would too.

Back with Chess she was still running but out of the blue she felt it. The thumps of their boots were getting quieter. She was winning. Splinter would be proud and this was her last raid after all this.

That was 2 minutes ago now she was terrified. Chess was scared, frightful, disturbed. It was happening again. The fire through her heart. The choking of her lungs. The clogged up feeling of her throat. She fumbled through her pockets messily finding nothing but a few bills and 1 maybe 2 if she was lucky chocolates. She forgot it at the camp. Slowly it was dying out she was getting better but the thumps were getting closer.

Out of nowhere the leader of this group sprinted off. Taking huge long strides. His squad knew not to follow him, they learned from experience that defying him would do them no good.

"La fille !!, elle se suave !!" He shouted, screaming at his squad idiocy.

He was running. The young lady had gone off, straight from their camp bursting with the speed of Jesse Owens. Inside everyone was panicking, orders form the generals hadn't been given out yet because they were still panicking. Rookies and veterans alike were still panicking. Everyone was screaming. Why? Because this one child had outsmarted them all. Adults outsmarted by a child. Atrocity. Monstrosity. All of a sudden the panic turned to rage. Anger. Fury. Toward the children. The little rascals. The boy seeing this ran. Ran as if a monster was chasing him, but in reality no one was behind him. Then all of a sudden he heard a very loud "stupide". But he was too far gone, thinking that once again everyone was similar. No one noticed he left. And he forgot that. He forgot for a minute that he was UNNOTICABLE.

CHESS

She was jumping. A sharp curve that almost fractured her ankles. A curve so hard that they couldn't ever be able to tell was about to happen. But she forgot something important. Very important. They were there, it to be more specific. Garbage bins. They were there, and she bumped straight into one. Her head was bumping moving left to right, her ears were clanging, vibrating like two cymbals. The world started to turn blurry. Going into black and white. And in the distance she could see him. A blurry figure but she knew the clothing too well. Splinter. A sinister smirk curved on his face. He was right there only a few feet. However, he was too late. ShE LoSt. She was never going to see them again.

Inspired by The Edge - Alan Gibbons

CHESS

Chess was running. Sprinting, heaving, moving. Her heart was going at a pace that was too fast to be considered normal, or per say healthy. A pace that could well give her a heart attack, and she knew it. But did she care? Not one bit.

"Watch it!" People screamed, shouted and the rare murmur as she bumped through people while trying to reach the camp. "Thump! Thump!" They were getting faster, quicker and closer to her. 5 or 6 maybe but probably not ten men were following her. White masks, light brown camo jackets and pants that just screamed danger. As they came through the people parted and tried to keep to the edge of the streets as much as possible. If you knew who they were you would too.

Back with Chess she was still running but out of the blue she felt it. The thumps of their boots were getting quieter. She was winning. Splinter would be proud and this was her last raid after all this.

That was 2 minutes ago now she was terrified. Chess was scared, frightful, disturbed. It was happening again. The fire through her heart. The choking of her lungs. The clogged up feeling of her throat. She fumbled through her pockets messily finding nothing but a few bills and 1 maybe 2 if she was lucky chocolates. She forgot it at the camp. Slowly it was dying out she was getting better but the thumps were getting closer.

Out of nowhere the leader of this group sprinted off. Taking huge long strides. His squad knew not to follow him, they learned from experience that defying him would do them no good.

"La fille !!, elle se suave !!" He shouted, screaming at his squad idiocy.

He was running. The young lady had gone off, straight from their camp bursting with the speed of Jesse Owens. Inside everyone was panicking, orders form the generals hadn't been given out yet because they were still panicking. Rookies and veterans alike were still panicking. Everyone was screaming. Why? Because this one child had outsmarted them all. Adults outsmarted by a child. Atrocity. Monstrosity. All of a sudden the panic turned to rage. Anger. Fury. Toward the children. The little rascals. The boy seeing this ran. Ran as if a monster was chasing him, but in reality no one was behind him. Then all of a sudden he heard a very loud "stupide". But he was too far gone, thinking that once again everyone was similar. No one noticed he left. And he forgot that. He forgot for a minute that he was UNNOTICABLE.

CHESS

She was jumping. A sharp curve that almost fractured her ankles. A curve so hard that they couldn't ever be able to tell was about to happen. But she forgot something important. Very important. They were there, it to be more specific. Garbage bins. They were there, and she bumped straight into one. Her head was bumping moving left to right, her ears were clanging, vibrating like two cymbals. The world started to turn blurry. Going into black and white. And in the distance she could see him. A blurry figure but she knew the clothing too well. Splinter. A sinister smirk curved on his face. He was right there only a few feet. However, he was too late. ShE LoSt. She was never going to see them again.

Inspired by The Edge - Alan Gibbons

CHESS

Chess was running. Sprinting, heaving, moving. Her heart was going at a pace that was too fast to be considered normal, or per say healthy. A pace that could well give her a heart attack, and she knew it. But did she care? Not one bit.

"Watch it!" People screamed, shouted and the rare murmur as she bumped through people while trying to reach the camp. "Thump! Thump!" They were getting faster, quicker and closer to her. 5 or 6 maybe but probably not ten men were following her. White masks, light brown camo jackets and pants that just screamed danger. As they came through the people parted and tried to keep to the edge of the streets as much as possible. If you knew who they were you would too.

Back with Chess she was still running but out of the blue she felt it. The thumps of their boots were getting quieter. She was winning. Splinter would be proud and this was her last raid after all this.

That was 2 minutes ago now she was terrified. Chess was scared, frightful, disturbed. It was happening again. The fire through her heart. The choking of her lungs. The clogged up feeling of her throat. She fumbled through her pockets messily finding nothing but a few bills and 1 maybe 2 if she was lucky chocolates. She forgot it at the camp. Slowly it was dying out she was getting better but the thumps were getting closer.

Out of nowhere the leader of this group sprinted off. Taking huge long strides. His squad knew not to follow him, they learned from experience that defying him would do them no good.

"La fille !!, elle se suave !!" He shouted, screaming at his squad idiocy.

He was running. The young lady had gone off, straight from their camp bursting with the speed of Jesse Owens. Inside everyone was panicking, orders form the generals hadn't been given out yet because they were still panicking. Rookies and veterans alike were still panicking. Everyone was screaming. Why? Because this one child had outsmarted them all. Adults outsmarted by a child. Atrocity. Monstrosity. All of a sudden the panic turned to rage. Anger. Fury. Toward the children. The little rascals. The boy seeing this ran. Ran as if a monster was chasing him, but in reality no one was behind him. Then all of a sudden he heard a very loud "stupide". But he was too far gone, thinking that once again everyone was similar. No one noticed he left. And he forgot that. He forgot for a minute that he was UNNOTICABLE.

CHESS

She was jumping. A sharp curve that almost fractured her ankles. A curve so hard that they couldn't ever be able to tell was about to happen. But she forgot something important. Very important. They were there, it to be more specific. Garbage bins. They were there, and she bumped straight into one. Her head was bumping moving left to right, her ears were clanging, vibrating like two cymbals. The world started to turn blurry. Going into black and white. And in the distance she could see him. A blurry figure but she knew the clothing too well. Splinter. A sinister smirk curved on his face. He was right there only a few feet. However, he was too late. ShE LoSt. She was never going to see them again.

Inspired by The Edge - Alan Gibbons

CHESS

Chess was running. Sprinting, heaving, moving. Her heart was going at a pace that was too fast to be considered normal, or per say healthy. A pace that could well give her a heart attack, and she knew it. But did she care? Not one bit.

"Watch it!" People screamed, shouted and the rare murmur as she bumped through people while trying to reach the camp. "Thump! Thump!" They were getting faster, quicker and closer to her. 5 or 6 maybe but probably not ten men were following her. White masks, light brown camo jackets and pants that just screamed danger. As they came through the people parted and tried to keep to the edge of the streets as much as possible. If you knew who they were you would too.

Back with Chess she was still running but out of the blue she felt it. The thumps of their boots were getting quieter. She was winning. Splinter would be proud and this was her last raid after all this.

That was 2 minutes ago now she was terrified. Chess was scared, frightful, disturbed. It was happening again. The fire through her heart. The choking of her lungs. The clogged up feeling of her throat. She fumbled through her pockets messily finding nothing but a few bills and 1 maybe 2 if she was lucky chocolates. She forgot it at the camp. Slowly it was dying out she was getting better but the thumps were getting closer.

Out of nowhere the leader of this group sprinted off. Taking huge long strides. His squad knew not to follow him, they learned from experience that defying him would do them no good.

"La fille !!, elle se suave !!" He shouted, screaming at his squad idiocy.

He was running. The young lady had gone off, straight from their camp bursting with the speed of Jesse Owens. Inside everyone was panicking, orders form the generals hadn't been given out yet because they were still panicking. Rookies and veterans alike were still panicking. Everyone was screaming. Why? Because this one child had outsmarted them all. Adults outsmarted by a child. Atrocity. Monstrosity. All of a sudden the panic turned to rage. Anger. Fury. Toward the children. The little rascals. The boy seeing this ran. Ran as if a monster was chasing him, but in reality no one was behind him. Then all of a sudden he heard a very loud "stupide". But he was too far gone, thinking that once again everyone was similar. No one noticed he left. And he forgot that. He forgot for a minute that he was UNNOTICABLE.

CHESS

She was jumping. A sharp curve that almost fractured her ankles. A curve so hard that they couldn't ever be able to tell was about to happen. But she forgot something important. Very important. They were there, it to be more specific. Garbage bins. They were there, and she bumped straight into one. Her head was bumping moving left to right, her ears were clanging, vibrating like two cymbals. The world started to turn blurry. Going into black and white. And in the distance she could see him. A blurry figure but she knew the clothing too well. Splinter. A sinister smirk curved on his face. He was right there only a few feet. However, he was too late. ShE LoSt. She was never going to see them again.

Inspired by The Edge - Alan Gibbons


End file.
